motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 2
''Toy Story 2 ''is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy-family film directed by John Lasseter and produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story. It was followed by a second sequel, Toy Story 3, on 2010. The film was released on November 24, 1999 and was re-released in 3-D on October 2, 2009 in the United States. Plot A year after Andy moved to his new house, Andy is to go to camp and intends to bring Woody with him. However, he unintentionally rips Woody's arm while playing with him and Buzz, and decides not to take him. Woody becomes mortified at his ripped arm and begins to believe Andy will forget about him, even having nightmares about Andy abandoning him and no longer wishing to play with poor Woody. During a yard sale, Woody, along with Andy's dog Buster, attempt to rescue Wheezy, a toy penguin, from being sold away. However, before Woody can escape back into safety, a toy collector attempts to purchase Woody from Andy’s mother. After his approach doesn’t work, he creates a distraction and is able to steal Woody before driving away. The other toys soon realize that the toy collector is Al McWhiggins, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Determined to rescue Woody, Buzz sets off to Al's Toy Barn, followed by Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky Dog. Woody is taken to Al's apartment and meets several other toys consisting of Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector, and Bullseye the horse. The trio reveal that Woody is a rare collector's item as they show him many things relating to Woody and the gang such as merchandise, records, and a show of them all in action. Woody enjoys his stay at Al's apartment until he is told that they are being sold to a museum at Japan and refuses, stating he needs to return to Andy's house. Jessie immediately turns hostile towards Woody in response, shunning him. Woody's injured arm is later on completely torn off, much to his horror. After Al falls asleep, Woody makes an attempt to get his arm back from Al, but the television is suddenly turned on, awakening Al. Woody accuses Jessie of intentionally turning the remote on, leading to a physical confrontation between the two. Buzz and the other toys arrive at Al's Toy Barn and search for Woody. In the process, Buzz is attacked by a second Buzz Lightyear action figure, who seals Buzz in a box and joins the other toys. Woody is repaired by a toy cleaner, but Jessie remains bitter towards him. Jessie eventually confesses in a much more depressing flashback of how she had been abandoned by a growing girl. Over time, Jessie’s owner had forgotten about her, allowing Jessie to collect dust beneath the bed until her owner discovered her one last time. The last memory Jessie has with her original owner was during a car ride turned sour as what she believed would be another time to play in the same happy spot during the girl’s childhood had instead become Jessie’s final place to stay within a box until someone else found her. Stinky Pete reminds Woody that they have been forgotten by children and that Andy would have most likely thrown Woody out if he dared to returned back and try to keep up with his ageing owner. Feeling guilt and remorse for their suffering, Woody is convinced by Stinky Pete to remain with them. Buzz eventually escapes the box and follows the other toys and Al to his apartment, but, in the process, releases Emperor Zurg, Buzz's arch-enemy, who pursues Buzz to the apartment. The other toys, upon reaching the apartment, attack the Roundup Gang and forcibly take Woody with them as Buzz arrives and reveals the other Buzz as a fraud. However, Woody refuses to return to Andy's house. Woody realizes the error of his ways when he sees a television playing the song "You Got A Friend In Me", convincing Woody to return to Andy's and tries to convince the other Round-Up gang to come with him. However, Stinky Pete closes off the ventilation grate and reveals he was the one who switched on the remote to alert Al. Al returns and takes the Round-Up Gang to his car and drives off to the airport. Andy's toys and the second Buzz follow, but are attacked by Zurg, who battles the second Buzz. Zurg overpowers the second Buzz and reveals himself to be his father, much to his horror. Rex knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft, but he survives. The second Buzz stays behind with a reformed Zurg while the other toys follow Al's car. The toys arrive at the airport and Woody and Stinky Pete fight each other after leaving the suitcase. Stinky Pete threatens to dismember Woody with his pickaxe, but the other toys arrive and overpower him before leaving him in a young girl's backpack. Bullseye is rescued by the toys, but Jessie is taken into the airplane. Woody follows and frees Jessie from the suitcase and the two escape through an opening between the airplane's tires, aided by Buzz and Bullseye. The toys return to Andy's house before Andy returns from camp, and Jessie and Bullseye's presence is rationalized by Andy as his mom having bought the toys. The toys celebrate by singing a rendition of "You've Got A Friend In Me". Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody Pride, a pullstring cowboy doll. *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger action figure. *Joan Cusack as Jessie, a cowgirl doll. *Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete, a prospector doll. *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, a Potato Head doll. *Jim Varney as Slinky Doll, a toy Dachshund. *Wallace Shawn as Rex, a Tyrannosaurus doll. *John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a toy piggy bank. *Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a porcelain figurine. *Wayne Knight as Al Whiggins, a toy collector. *John Morris as Andy Davis, the owner of the toys. *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's mom, Andy and Molly's mother. *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head's wife. *R. Lee Ermey as Army Sarge, a plastic toy soldier. Category:Disney films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1990s films Category:1999 films Category:Movie